Tales of the Imperceptible (series)/Archive 1
Tales of In-Between World is a massive crossover series of The Fan of Wiki that was made back in 2004. The series expanded in 2012 when more shows are introduced and were included on the series. Overview Summary: The series is focused on numerous characters from different series where they are visited by Lathan and became allies with most of them. His siblings later joined his quest for stopping Dagger from destroying worlds. Of course, Dagger has still tricks upon his sleeves. Main Twelve Formed by the Dragov siblings and, despite being apart from each other, can still communicate through their dimensional devices and/or powers. Shifters Those who received incredible powers of Angels and/or Demons' descendants are called Shifters. Shifters are more powerful than superhumans but lesser than the gods (but more powerful than the demi-gods). Depending on their ability, they have a resistance to their corresponding element. Shifters' powers increases most capabilities of an individual but will leave an Achilles' Heel: unstability. depending on their personalities and expertise on handling the power, will result terminal sickness or, worst, death. Those receive Shifter powers are first warned and the manifestation itself will choose what type it will bestow on its new host. Shifters has strong sense of connection with each other, even from universes apart. They will sense if another Shifter was nearby though they are unable to determine what type of Shifter. They can also sense if someone has passed away and reincarnated to another world/universe. Main Characters Cron Derick "Lathan" Dragov IV/Dragonode (main protagonist) "All creatures tend to repeat the cycle whenever they want, but no matter who or what they are, they make a whole '''lot' of difference in every era"'' Lathan, also known on his other nickname "Griffin", is the eldest son of Cezus and Swirin, the first and last rulers of both united kingdoms of Scheinan and Deorc. He is the eldest while Lance is the younger one. Both are called as "Princes of In-Between" because of their parents' races (Cezus from Holy Scheinian race and Swirin from underworld race, Deorc) It was later revealed that Lathan both inherited the angel and demon's blood. While being the eldest, contrary to the popular belief, he is the stubborn one while Lance is the responsible one. This is one of the reasons why Cezus chosen Lance to lead the kingdom despite of being the youngest of the two. With that, Lathan sees himself as an annoyance to everyone until Lance was kidnapped by Dagger's pawns. After the incident, he vows that he'll defeat Dagger to get his brother back but it took him longer than expected, as the soul already planned things ahead. Lathan's appearance is mostly like human on his original form, but since he is a Shifter, he choses to stay on his human form and wears a red visor to cover his true identity. In his human form, he is 5'8 tall, and has a slim but muscular appearance. He has unkept bright orange hair, like Lance's and is usually wears T-shirt and loose jeans. As Dragonode, he wears black clothes and a mask with small, dragon-like spikes aligned from the forehead to its back. His mask covers his whole head and can change his "eyes" into any color that he wants. He is also the main founder of Main 12, which is inspired by his siblings, and Iurov. Lance Dragov/Dagger (Main antagonist) "Revenge is indeed '''sweet', but taking your life is sweeter to me."'' ''-Dagger showing his sadistic nature to Lathan.'' "'Ey big bro, you should do better than that" ''- young Lance sparring with his older twin brother'' Lance is the younger twin brother of Lathan. He is kidnapped on their 17th birthday as he volunteers himself to save his older brother. Lance is brought to the Deorc's continent and was possessed by Dagger, an evil soul that was looking for angel-demon hybrid like him. The soul found out that Lance inherited more demon's blood than the angel's. Despite being the youngest of the two, Lance is gentle, protective, a natural fighter and leader. Though he knew that everyone says that he is suitable for the throne, he keeps correcting them by saying that "older brother Lathan is the one who is suitable for my father's throne, not me. He has the birthright to do so." When Dagger possessed him, his personality drastically change as he became a sadist, though his intelligence is retained. He is aware that he could not control his own body, only Dagger's pawn and the soul is forcing him to watch terrible things as he "pilots" his body. He grew frustrated fighting Dagger at the back of his mind and went unconcious for a hundred years, the soul completely taking over his body and wrecked havoc eversince. His appearance is almost ''exactly like Lathan's, the only thing you can recognize that it's ''really ''him when you see his red right eye. Cerulean "Seiru" Frost/Eliora Coldfall (Deuteragonist) ''"Look, I might be a joke to you but you don't know anything I've been through! Mom raised me on her own and I didn't even have a chance to talk to dad! This is just a freakin' worn old mask that I keep wearing to show that I'm not crippled inside, but I have enough!" ''- Light's outburst after his brother, Lathan, criticizes him about his personality Light is the "joker" and one of the core members of Main 12. His brother Lathan thought that he was his half-brother, but Light proves that they ''are brothers, not half-siblings. Light, also known in his alias "Konrad", is the 5th child of High King Cezus and Queen Swirin. He is laid-back and a fun-loving person and loves to set pranks on his fellow members and ending up running away often to avoid his teammates' rage. He usually teases Lathan for having a new crush whenever he returns from a long journey (from the world he visited as his alter-ego Dragonode). Though he can be optimistic or the other way around, he tried best to support his teammates and didn't hesitate to come to their rescue whenever he's needed. Light expresses his dislikes through snarks and loves mimicking sounds for no apparent reason. He has a charismatic aura that attracts random girls (and fans). This, too, attracts the Nisimn Wood princess (and warrior) Eudocia Economides which he met after running away from United Country after setting up a couple of prank traps to his teammates. Despite of being one of the fun-loving person, Light bottles up emotions and hides insecurities. When provoked, Light goes on an all-out rage that even Lathan is scared of. Whenever serious, Konrad listens attentively and say effective strategies to improve the performance of the Twelves. Light Dragov (Tritagonist) Seiru is a fictional counterpart of the real life The Fan of Wiki. Seiru is a teenager who is living on "A-001", or original universe, peaceful until it was it is one of the first planets destroyed by Dagger as a test of his unstoppable army. She is one of the few survivors that Lathan was able to rescue on his small spaceship. Seiru was able to get over that her family is gone in just a few months and help Lathan and the others from Dagger's clutches. = Other Characters *Dragov Family - Lathan has other 14 siblings (7 half-brothers and 7 half-sisters), that includes his non-half/true siblings or brothers: Lance (2nd child, 2nd son) and Light (5th child, 4th son). **Cezus has actually other 3 wives (it's their tradition), excluding Swirin; the mother of Lathan, Lance and Light and Cezus' first wife. ***His family is fond of twins... **2nd wife (unknown first name, last name is Bauer): Noel (3rd child, 3rd son), Leah (4th child, 1st daughter), Jon (6th child, 5th son) ***Noel and Leah are fraternal twins. ***The 2nd wife is the most kindhearted among the other wives, only second to Cezus' first. ***She died early because of a rare disease (Want to know what it is? It is called nowadays "cancer") **3rd wife (unknown, last name is Adamec): Journee (7th child, 2nd daughter), Blair (8th child, 6th son), Amelia (9th child, 3rd daughter), Aisha (10th child, 4th daughter) ***Amelia and Aisha are identical twins. **4th: (unknown, last name is Ravilla): Delphium (11th child, 7th and last son), Eurydice (12th child, 5th and last daughter) **All 3 have unknown names (excluding family/last name) because of the timeskip but it is told which children belong to each one. **All siblings, excluding Delphium and Eurydice, are forced to join Dagger to destroy their father and mother's kingdoms respectively. **Swirin have twin children named Edna and Devrim (their father is her old friend and former suitor) after she was brought back to her kingdom from banishment. Her children, surprisingly, survived Dagger's onslaught and fleed to an unknown planet. *'Dark Beasts' *'Human/Elf Hybrid' *( tba ) Creatures/Habitants Agonia Tribe ( tba ) Monster Hunters ( tba ) Melarue Elves ( tba ) Locations Iurov Iurov is known as the "largest Earth" ever found in any other alternate universes. It is also stated, as Lathan himself, as the "In-Between world" where time, universes, life and death connected to itself. The creator himself created this humongous world to balance the universes' time and space. Iurov, for unknown reasons, isn't included on any universes existing to date. Instead, the planet lives in time literally to balance everything. "United Countries" United Countries is an unofficial name of Lathan's city, whom conceptualized, designed and contructed it roughly for 3,000 to 5,000 years with the help of the last remaining Grapherse . All known fictional cities are carved on divided twelve (12) sections of the enormous city/country. The other groups claimed that the countries are 300-800 times larger than Earth's Pangea. Affliated with Main Twelve Template will be made sooner or later... Chapters See Tales of In-Between World (series)/Chapters '' Mini-Stories ''to be added Clarifications As the title implies, here are some clarifications for the series: *Dagger destroyed the first Main Universes and Timelines, but not its alternate ones because.... reasons :3 *This is where all the Twelves are reincarnated and suffered all throughout their different lives. They also able to preserved their previous memories. (And I know, I got carried away because I love angsty plots) *(I'M GONNA SPOIL IT ANYWAY) When Iurov faded to existence, all of the characters' souls are divided into million pieces and distributed fairly on original timeline(s) and each alternate universe with little to no memories of what happened on their previous life. Heck, their souls even got into our reality and possibly into our minds. >.> **This is also where my theory kins and headmates existed on the first place because they are already been part of us since we're being conceived in our mothers' wombs. But it could possible that these souls chosen us for worst things or/and greater good. * It IS possible that all characters from every fandom included in the series will have their own major and/or minor arcs and connected to each other, either for fun or more character development. If it is a minor character or any charactre without much background, their stories will be based around the headcanons that one-percent fits them. * tba... Trivia General * The series is solely ''created by The Fan of Wiki and is dedicated to 'almost every series 'as a fanfiction. **The series will also have comics that will be posted on Deviantart once the story is finalized. *It has its own site. Note it is currently under construction. Click here *The song that started all of this is "This is Home" by Switchfoot and a Cartoon Network AMV that has been deleted since years ago. * The series is ''frequently revised because of new show/anime/cartoons (and characters) introduced every year. Not to mention the plot of some shows can make multiple alternate timelines and I need to choose only one of it. *Tales of In-Between World, or ToIBW, is planned to be a musical series. Yes, but it usually contains songs from different artists you might know. And some songs' verses are modified for the sake of some scenes and characters. * There is actually a loose, free-roaming spin-off game where you can choose any fictional characters you want and travel to any world by completing missions on a world by using a specific character from any fandom. **ALSO, you can communicate with the character you are controlling. Sounds fun, right? :3 *The series may contain 900+ mini-stories, that includes for every character from every fandom. *ToIBW has arcs too, but it is divided into parts as it will focused on different fandoms, especially those who are included in Main 12. *The series is revised ''five ''times since it was created in 2004. **The original title of the series is "The Jungle Force" where all of my characters are animals. ***Wanna know something more? Lathan is actually a lion that can stand on his two feet but the idea was scrapped when the series is revisited. **In its 2nd revision, the titles where replaced 2 times; from being "Cartoonited" to "Isprange". ***In early 2015, it was then change to "Tales of In-Between World" ***The so-called Main 12 was actually planned to have five groups, but the idea was later discarded when Iurov's true diameter (ranging from 3,822,600 km to 10,193,600 km) was computed. **The 3rd revision is where the prologue of the story was conceptualized. **The 4th revision is where ALL chapters, including the side-stories, are being constructed and is being written up to date. ***By the way, most of them are still not in order. **The 5th revision: As of October 19, 2016, the series undergoes a major revision due to minor to major plot holes of the story. Headcanons will take in place for the rest of the other series and the other chapters are revisited. **By 2015, an alternate universe is created where all fictional characters from fandoms are not included. Instead, it was focused on an AU (Alternate Universe). ***The said AU series will probably have a webcomic on the future. *By July 2015, detailed profiles of the Main 12 members are in-progress. *All of the people I know, from real life to online, have fictional counterparts on this series. **With that said, the counterparts will either have a minor role or cameo, and later will have major roles with one of the main cast, Seiru. *Some storylines, particularly the prologue, is heavily inspired by religious context from the Bible. **Spoilers(?):The beginning of the series is dark and tragic. Main 12 *- Category:Randompedia